Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) Characters of the Day
These are characters who have only one appearance from Pokemon (TheBluesRockz Animal Style). List: Indigo League: * Charlie B. Barkin * Frank * Gumball Watterson * Skippy * Lola Bunny * Judy Hopps * Flintheart Glomgold * Paddington Bear * Branch * Poppy * Suri * Plio * Nemo * Kanga Orange Islands: * Baby Kate * Grayson * Bink Johto Journeys: * Stanley * Tippi * Gunter * Flash the Wonder Dog * Cassie * Winnie the Pooh * Zipper * Clarice Johto League Champions: * Rama * White Rabbit * El Emenopeo * Laura Carrot * Larry the Cucumber Master Quest: Advanced: * King Gristle Jr. Advanced Challenge: * Mr. Speck Gallery: Indigo League: Charlie B. Barkin in All Dogs Go To Heaven.jpg|Charlie B. Barkin as Samurai Frank.jpg|Frank as Seymour Gumball Watterson.jpg|Gumball Watterson as AJ Skippy Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Joe Lola Bunny in Space Jam.jpg|Lola Bunny as Giselle Judy Hopps in Zootopia.jpg|Judy Hopps as Melanie Flintheart Glomgold in DuckTales.jpg|Flintheart Glomgold as Damian Daffy Duck in The Drew Carey Show.jpg|Daffy Duck as LT Surge Isis.png|Isis as Nastina Becky Thatcher in Tom Sawyer.jpg|Becky Thatcher as Erika Tumblr lugetgxlVz1r5jl7oo1 400.jpeg|Paddington as Koga Eleanor Miller.jpg|Eleanor Miller as Lara Laramie Buford bubbles.png|Dr. Buford Bubbles as Dario Branch 2 trolls.png|Branch as Chopper Poppy trolls.png|Poppy as Tyra Runt-cutout-alpha-and-omega-37196801-413-505.jpg|Runt as Mikey Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto, Garth.png|Garth, Humphrey.jpg|and Humphrey as the Evee Brothers Jiminy Cricket in Fun and Fancy Free.jpg|Jiminy Cricket as Melvin Suri-dinosaur-4.81.jpg|Suri as Cassandra Plio-0.jpg|Plio as Cassandra's Grandmother Rover_Dangerfield.png|Rover Dangerfield as Keith Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Timmy Mrs. Puff (TV Series).jpg|Mrs. Puff as Reiko Allie.png|Allie as Stella Kanga in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Kanga as Katrina Miss Dalia.jpg|Miss Dalia as the Rich Lady Breezie-0.jpg|Breezie as Jeanette Fisher Orange Islands: Baby Kate.jpg|Baby Kate as Marina Max in A Goofy Movie.jpg|Max Goof as Danny Osgood Dee-0.jpg|Osgood Dee as Ralph Tweezle Dee.jpg|Tweezle Dee as Emily Grayson in The Nut Job.jpg|Grayson as Rudy Bink the Squirrel.jpg|Bink as Mahri Mrs. Jumbo in Dumbo.jpg|Mrs. Jumbo as Luana Johto Journeys: Ferdinand-2.jpg|Ferdinand as Woodruff Stanley-0.jpg|Stanley as Zackie Tippi.jpg|Tippi as Lizzy Grunter.jpg|Gunter as Earl Dervish Flash the Wonder Dog.jpg|Flash the Wonder Dog as Falkner Cassie-0.jpg|Cassie as Wilhomena Winnie the Pooh in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Bugsy Uncle Harry.png|Uncle Harry as Koji Zipper-0.jpg|Zipper as Benny Joy in Inside Out.jpg|Joy as Miki Clarice.jpg|Clarice as Trixie Johto League Champions: Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Zane Rama.jpg|Rama as Old Man Shuckle Henri.jpg|Henri as Alex Davis The White Rabbit in Alice in Wonderland.jpg|The White Rabbit as Gan Gogh El Emenopeo.jpg|El Emenopeo as Goneff Laura in Jonah A VeggieTales Movie.jpg|Laura as Temacu Larrycucumber.jpg|Larry the Cucumber as Temacu's Father Master Quest: Vinny.jpg|Vinny as Wilbur Ojo in Bear in the Big Blue House.jpg|Ojo as Lokoko Cleocatra.PNG|Cleocatra as Lily Justin in The Secret of NIMH 2 Timmy to the Rescue.jpg|Justin as the Captain Advanced: Im Negaduck a rotten kind of guy.jpeg|JNegaduck as Rico Prince Gristle.jpg|Prince Gristle as Anthony Harriet.jpg|Harriet as Janet Harry-0.png|Harry as Chaz Advanced Challenge: Penny Ling.jpg|Penny Ling as Natasha Reggie-0.jpg|Reggie as Romeo Jenny.jpg|Jenny as Juliet Gussie Mausheimer.jpg|Gussie Mausheimer as Michelle Primrose.jpg|Primrose as Eliza Adult Timmy Brisby (2).jpg|Adult Timmy Brisby as Max (Doppelganger) Howard the Duck.jpg|Howard the Duck as Professor Cozmo Snagglepuss in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose.jpg|Snagglepuss as Guy Robin Hood-0.jpg|Robin Hood as Oscar Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Andie Advanced Battle: Rosie in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Rosie as Samantha Nesquik Bunny-0.jpg|Nesquik Bunny as ??? Battle Frontier: Slappy Squirrel in Animaniacs.jpg|Slappy Squirrel as Greta Tito Manuel Iago Young.jpg|Tito Manuel Iago Young as Tucker Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Queen Lucy XY: Stellaluna-0.jpg|Stellaluna as Mirror Serena Batty Koda in Ferngully 2 the Magical Rescue.jpg|Batty Koda as Mirror Clemont Category:Characters of the Day Category:TheBluesRockz